halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gravemind (Form)
What is Gravemind? what is gravemind from :He is a collection of parts brought together and molded into his colossal body. Possibly he is made up of Forerunners. --Dragonclaws 02:48, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :He could be made up of multiple forms but just a thought.--prophit of war 14:42, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *Don't you think it's weird he weezes flood vapor? He's probably trying to get rid of it.--prophit of war 14:44, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :He probably has so many flood spores inside him, that they eminate from him like a vapor. -ED 05:42, 31 March 2007 (UTC) gravemind is a flood being that is constructed by the combat forms from other living forms. in the graphic novel comic "The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor, the prophet called "minister of etiology" is quoted saying about creature the flood forms on the ship "This creature they are building i believe serves as their leader and organizer. They keep bringing it corpses and other flesh and it has been growing quickly by absorbing them." and it is widely accepted that gravemind is not just the leader of the flood, but the actual concienceness of the flood, absoring not only the bodies of the floods victims, but also the memories of them as well. considering how old gravemind implies that he is in the Halo 2 cut scene at the beginning of the gravemind level, its hard to imagine the extent of his knowledge. _(Sir_Shipman)_ 12:49 pst 3/31/07 I disagree with that. How could they make that? It does not at all resemble a brain form so... yea. Also it might be a brain form but all flood consume everything. There was a skull on the tenticle with Regret on it. I also believe it has a seperate mind from it's minions. In Halo:The Flood Jenkins felt another presence. They all could be smart becuase they do asborb knowledge from those they take. The Gravemind makes the Floodlings and Juggernaughts. Floodlings make parasitic combat forms, carrier forms, and brain forms. Duskstorm 15:24, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Everyone thinks Gravemind and the Brain form are to different thing but what if the Brain form is the beginnings of Gravemind, a brain form is create when an outbreak reaches a sir ten size and then grows with the outbreak and Gravemind is just the remaining control form from before the Forerunners active the rings -- MCDBBlits 00:06, 28 May 2007 (UTC) how does he move YEAH how deos he move :I think he's traped under the Library(reversed message a prison) but he can move his tenticles about through the teleportation grid. He probably can barely move without the teleportation exept for his tenticles and mouth.--prophit of war 14:08, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Just like the part in the graphic novel i referenced in the section above, the flood forms are building a creature as their leader. if gravemind is the "mind" of the flood, wouldnt his mind be in all flood forms?(besides saying that he just has telepathic powers.)this would be a very plausible way for gravemind to "move around" by exhisting in several places at one time. if all flood forms contain graveminds thoughts, then this puts gravemind just about everywhere the flood infests. _Sir_Shipman_ 12:40 pst 3/31/07 SirShipman@gmail.com :I don't think the Flood is a hivemind, just that he's a powerful brain form. Cortana mentions in GoO that she thinks the Flood are trying to leave High Charity to meet up with some higher brain form, I think. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:44, 31 March 2007 (UTC) I just thinks he gets larger while earting the dead bodies until he get's over the entire city, so he doesn't need to move at all[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:47, 26 April 2007 (UTC) tentacles in the broken window Should a pic of the "tentacles in the broken window" be added? I've never seen this.--Satanator 11:58, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :I haven't either.--prophit of war 19:14, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :What is the picture of "tentacles in the broken window" -- Esemono 03:54, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::In High Charity you can see Gravemind's tentacles hanging down a window. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:26, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Does the tantacles on Quarantine Zone belongs to the Gravemind?(just for confirm)Master Chief Petty Officer 11:24, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :You mean the one Miranda uses to reach the Index? I'd say that's just a combat form's, given how it was tangled up in the Enforcer wreck. --Dragonclaws(talk) 11:26, 9 March 2007 (UTC) I am just thinking, could it be possible that a combat form tentacles could be that long to reach the index? Master Chief Petty Officer 13:27, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :Good point. Yeah, it's possible he had his tentacles all over the place if he had one all the way out where Master Chief sank. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:02, 31 March 2007 (UTC) yeah dude, who knows, maybe he even had tentacles on Alpha Halo :O! SirShipman@gmail.com I honestly think that's not gonna happened, but I am sure its the Gravemind's . It hids under the library, right? So its possible to reach such a distance, and it might have sense someone touching his tantacles, so it swing and nearly knocking Miranda Keyes off itMaster Chief Petty Officer 13:17, 31 March 2007 (UTC) :Whoever it belonged to, I think the tantacle was severed. It was wrapped up in the Enforcer wreck, and started to come loose under Miranda's weight until Johnson grabbed it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:49, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Gravemind is actually Keyes I personally think that Gravemind is actually Keys. -- Guest :The Gravemind can't be Keyes, because Keyes was on the Truth and Reconciliation, which was, according to the books, destroyed. Also, right after that, according to the books AND the game, Halo was destroyed, further destroying any remains of Halo. Finally, Gravemind is on Installation 05, which is probably at least 25,000 light years away from the remains of Keyes as a brain form, and the events of Halo 2 are very soon after Halo. 'Guesty-Persony- ' 07:18, 1 January 2007 (UTC) why Gravemind is omniscient Anybody have any idea why Gravemind is omniscient? :The flood absorb the knowledge of each host they infect. Gravemind is comprised of the bodies of thousands of hosts. He knows a lot. -ED 05:44, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Right on point with that idea, but hes probably comprised of something more like Billions or even....quadrillions. hes old as crap. SirShipman@gmail.com :Also very true. The iamge of Gravemind on The Art of Halo depicts gravemind as massive, with hundreds of tentacles that are each several miles long. -ED 14:31, 31 March 2007 (UTC) How long was he in there? He said he listened to the forerunners. that or somethin else... He hears through rock and earth so he must know where the forerunners went. Not all of them could have been wiped out when they went to their last resort. Duskstorm 15:15, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Theorys I think that the Gravemind is a Brain Form that controls Halo.This theory has some credibility, since he is able to use Halos telepotation system.Since it would need to control such a large structure, it would need mobility , unlike the normal brainform.Also, in Halo the Brainform is seen consuming capt. keyes for his knowledge of the pillar of automn, so the gravemind could have consumed Penitent tangent and regret for there knowledge of halo. :I'm not sure about that... when Keyes was turned into a brain form, the Flood sifted through his brain, simply throwing out anything that wasn't what it was looking for, until it found the information it was looking for. Except it didn't, since MC got to him first. But anyway, Regret and Mr. 2401 still have all their knowledge, so I don't think Gravemind is a brain form. Also, he doesn't look remotely like a brain form, except that they're both Flood-ish. But really, how much is there on Halo to control? There's a Library, which he is under and therefore controls; there's a Control Room, of which controlling isn't really possible by a mouth with tentacles, and there's a bunch of stuff that looks real nice; rivers, lakes, mountains... controlling how much fertilizer the grass gets isn't going to help him with whatever he's trying to do, unless he wants to make the most beautiful garden ever or something. But there probably are roots in what you're saying, it's just that he's not exactly like a brain form, and none of it is solid fact, so it belongs here for now. 'guesty-persony- ' 23:21, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Gravemind is an Ant I have a reference on , and its saids that the Gravemind is a Queen Ant which ate (I think) the bodies of its victim and became a form. He remotly becomes like it the Flood, if its possible (its a theory of mines, don't rely on it!)--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:14, 17 January 2007 (UTC) : Say What?so gravemind is an ant that ate its victims, probably other ants, until it grew so that it no longer even remotely resembles an ant, grew tentacles, gained control of some method of teleportation, and gained the ability to speak in english, and not just english either, it has enough intelligence, or wit or whatever to speak in trochaic heptameter as he goes along, because there isnt any way he could have rehearsed what he said to the Arbiter and M.C., unless he also gained the ability to look into the future by eating ants. i would have never guessed!Phil.e. 01:02, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Well, that's what I think, but he seems Flood Like, and, well, I know almost nothing of that figureMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:07, 8 March 2007 (UTC) The book doesn't say that he is an ant, but makes a comparison. Here's the actual excerpt, since I have the book in front of me. "The Gravemind can be thought of as a cross between the flood's logical evolution and a queen ant." So, the Gravemind can be said to have the ROLE of a queen ant, being the single leader that commands all of the lesser beings below it. Pyromancer 17:55, 13 April 2007 (UTC) iambic or trochaic? on the Halopedia article, it says he speaks in iambic heptameter, but in wikipedia, it says trochaic, which one, if any is correct?Phil.e. 22:33, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :Trochaic. Iambic has the stress on even-numbered syllables, which Gravemind does not. "Si''lence ''fills the emp''ty ''grave" for example, is trochaic. But he doesn't always speak in any sort of rythm, anyway. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 22:09, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, he does speak in iambic. Iambic pentameter is not stress in even number sylabbles per se; it's alternating stress on syllabbles. Strong syllable, weak syllable, strong syllable...so on. But as to the actual pattern, I haven't found one. I might know what he ment 'I...I am the Monument to all of your sins.' Is what the Gravemind is known to have said. Heres one idea why he said that... Monument can refere to basicly a creation. Like the pyramids are 'monuments of the pharohs' suggesting he is a creation. Monumento to your sins can refere in the sort of biblical saying of 'Playing God'. This data suggests that the flood were created by a very intelligent species (i.e. Forerunner?). 19:05 12/3/07 he's a monument to the wrong doings of the forerunners/humans/i think sentients in general. pretty good theory that he was created by the forerunners, it'd make sense. maybe they tried to make something else, and flood were the accident product? who knows. only bungie.... maybe not even them =P FallenMind 01:16, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Pretty Good Theory, most people thinks that he's created by dead bodies, I support the theory that he may be a floodMaster Chief Petty Officer 11:13, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :343 Guilty Spark said in Halo 2 that the Forerunner discovered the flood. -ED 14:32, 31 March 2007 (UTC) I mostly agree with what we're saying here. Monument can be defined as "an exemplar, model, or personification of some abstract quality. Ex: Human ingenuity." Possibly meaning he could see himself as a representation of something related to the Covenant and/or UNSC, or maybe sentient beings in general. I would take a guess and say that he is a "monument" to imperialistic behaviors, or desire to control everything, since the flood's single purpose seems to be to consume all living things. Pyromancer 17:40, 13 April 2007 (UTC) What if th Forerunners created the gravemind? To communicate with the flood? maybe it got to strong they couldn't control it and it wante to know everything they did a wanted everything they made. Maybe the new halo game that they are still making will clear up all this? Duskstorm 16:15, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Everything in the Halo Universe seems to be the Bible turned on its head. I think maybe the Gravemind is supposed to be the Devil of the piece. A monument to sin, a lasting reminder of something that happened in the past, maybe some kind of original sin of the Forerunners or something. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:40, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Halo3.com Halo3.com says that the Flood, once its numbers reaches a point, creates a centralised body for its consciousness - the gravemind. Makes sense, kinda - in effect, it IS the Flood, not just a guiding intelligence. it is EVERY Flood mind, and at the same time the only one. Kora 'Morhekee 06:16, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :But this Gravemind isn't the only one, as stated in GoO. I think that the website is kind of simplifying it for the normal gamer. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:30, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Virus? A sentence says that "up to this point it was believed that Flood was an unintelligent virus". Virus? Huh, what i believed, the Flood was a parasite, not a virus. A virus may not survive without a biological host, as the flood may. And a virus are microscopical, and infect without any signs at all. There is also an inseminar period, for how long it takes from that you are infected to the point you get ill (that means sick, americans). The Flood infection form is a self fueling biological creature which can, with a long antenna, stab beings and take control of their spine. They can there access the DNA Code and mutate the poor thing. Who saw an infection form as a virus? -- Well, they kinda are a virus. They spread like one. And the Flood need a biological host. Somehow, however, they were able to survive for god knows how long on the first Ring without a host, unless there really was a lifeform on the Ring that supported them (note how there are no native species in the game). Besides, the Flood infect anything in range, as does a virus, through contact of the infection spores which take over the nervous system and render the original inhabitant of the body out of control. Gravemind might be Head Virus guy who controls them all. that would be how ALL learn how to do stuff. Zyrin 01:51, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :Learn your biology. A Virus is a parasite. --ED(talk)http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming) 20:32, 6 June 2007 (UTC)